Let's Play Exercise!
Let's Play Exercise! '''is the 19th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids learned to keep play exericse to keep their body strong. The kids play simonsays. They like to play tag. They like to play basketbell. They like to play hide and seek. When Barney's good friend, Uncle Bob comes to visit, he would like to play catch. Song List #Barney Theme Song #Exercise Song Performed by: Barney, Tosha, Julie, Carlos and Juan #Take Me Out to the Ball Game Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Tosha, Julie, Carlos and Juan #The Clapping Song Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Tosha, Julie, Carlos and Juan #Growing Performed by: Barney and Tosha, Julie, Carlos and Juan. #Shape Up Freeze Performed by: Barney, Uncle Bob, Adam, Tosha, Julie, Carlos and Juan #Animals in Motion''' Performed by: Barney, Adam and Uncle Bob. #The More We Get Together Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Tosha, Julie, Carlos and Juan. #I Love You Performed by: Barney, Tosha, Julie, Carlos and Juan Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Carlos *Juan *Tosha *Julie *Kathy *Uncle Bob (guest appearance) *Adam (guest appearance) Trivia *Carlos wear the same clothes from Any Way You Slice It. And a short hair. *Juan wear the same clothes from Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo. And a short hair. *Tosha wear the same clothes from Classical Cleanup. And a hairstyle. *Julie wear the same shirt from If The Shoe Fits... and Up We Go!. And blue jeans. And a long hair. *Kathy wear the same clothes from Any Way You Slice It. And a long hair. *Uncle Bob wear the same blue shirt and green pants. And a haircut. *Adam wear the same green shirt and blue jeans. And a short hair. *This group (Juan, Carlos, Tosha and Julie) also appeared in A Very Special Friend. *This is the Uncle Bob only appearance. *This is final appearance of Adam. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Five Kinds of Fun!". *When the kids "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says". the sound clip is taken from "Circle Of Friends". *Juan is the seventh child to leave the classroom, and he turns off the lights. *At the end of Barney doll. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Once Upon a Time". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney Songs". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Up We Go!". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "On The Move". *The same Season 3 BJ voice was the same from "On The Move". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Ship, Ahoy!". *The same Season 3 Baby Bop voice was the same from "Classical Cleanup". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "At Home With Animals". Barney Says Segment music song faster # Hop To It! # Down on Barney's Farm Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation